


Vdaja

by orphan_account



Category: Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Humor, Love, Making Love, Wedding Night
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ko sta prav zares spregovorila pet stavkov, ne da bi se sprla.





	Vdaja

Poročna noč. Oba sta že prijetno utrujena. Sredi tihega miru jo prevzame naval nežnosti in začne ga božati in poljubljati po prsih in trebuhu.

\- Tega ti ni treba.

\- Česa mi ni treba? Čeden moški si, te bom pa ja smela poljubljati.

\- Tvoj mož bo ljubosumen.

\- Moj mož naj bo kar lepo tiho, važno, da imam tebe tukaj.

\- Kakor rečeš, doktorica.


End file.
